


Mating Season

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: BH fucks Flug goodCommission for:





	Mating Season

Dr.Flug was on high alert as he finished up the last bit of the day's work. He was breathing shallowly, attempting to do things as quietly as possible without hindering his progress.

 

A distinct scent was in the air, one that usually meant his boss was out for blood. Though blood wasn't the only thing he desired. Flug had learned this years ago when the odd smell came up. Thankfully at around this time they had decided to have a bit of a fling happen. 

 

So, when Black Hat began making this odd scent and tried to fuck Flug into an early grave it clicked. All of that bloodlust was out of literal lust, the primal need to mate. It also explained why Black Hat would tend to eat parts of his victims. Disgusting yet intriguing.

 

Something soft hitting the floor behind him had Flug hold his breath. No further sounds followed and he slowly turned to look back at whatever had been dropped. He raised a brow as he put down what he'd been working on. A little note with a top hat on the cover was resting on top of some sort of garment.

 

Flug made sure his things were alright before walking over and plucking up the note.

 

_ “Dr.Flug, _

 

_ I am nearing yet another lust and would like for you to wear this in the coming days. It can be hidden beneath your coat. Keep this from Demencia, I don't need another one of her attempts.  _

 

_ Malevolently,  _

_ ~Black Hat” _

 

Flug raised a brow before looking back down at the garment he'd been given. It was something jet black with red accents here and there. Upon closer examination it was most definitely a dress with little red hats here and there. 

 

Flug's face felt like it was on fire as he picked up the garment, looking it over. As he lifted it something made a soft clink on the floor. He squeaked when he saw it was a collar. He swallowed thickly and shut his eyes. What the hell was Black Hat thinking? Since when did he like crossdressing?! 

 

With a huff he put the dress over one shoulder and plucked up the collar. It was jet black with a little hat symbol hanging from the front. He groaned a bit as he looked it over, biting his bottom lip. He wasn't looking forward to wearing this throughout the week. 

 

\----

 

Okay, day one of wearing this. The dress easily hidden beneath his jacket though the collar stuck out like a sore thumb. He couldn't even hide it beneath the coat at the loosest. 

 

Thankfully it seemed nothing would happen on the first day. A chorus of screams and alarms would erupt from the city here and there but that was about it. No explosions, well no huge ones this time. Maybe he was saving his energy for something? 

 

That thought had Flug shivering and swallowing thickly. God, he wanted to be ravaged by his boss. If it meant wearing this dumb outfit then so be it. 

 

\---

 

On the second day Flug slipped out of his bed and went off to do his usual morning routine. The collar’s tag would jiggle as he brushed his teeth in a broken mirror. He eventually spat into the sink and moved on to brushing his hair. It was about medium length and completely destroyed with the amount of dye he'd used over the years. Constantly working with chemicals didn't help either. 

 

He finished up in the restroom and moved back into his room, pausing when he realized the door had opened to a room that was  _ not _ his. 

 

His eyes went wide as he looked over that familiar, massive bed. And lying in the center was Black Hat, idly cleaning a bit of blood from his talons. He let out a soft, pleased rumble at seeing Flug. That long tongue snaked through his talons, curling and dripping green to the sheets below. 

 

“I told you to wear the dress, Flug.”

 

Flug shivered at that tone, swallowing thickly. He reached up and touched lightly at the collar around his neck, thankful at least one piece would please his boss. He was positive the light blue pajamas covered in planes was entirely unarousing. 

 

A snap of those horrid fingers and Flug felt all too cold. He looked down just in time to see his clothes had disappeared a dress had formed in their place. He swallowed thickly, looking from the dress back to his boss. It felt tighter and colder-wait. He wasn't wearing his boxers. 

 

“S-Sir, why do I have to wear this?”

 

Black Hat chuckled lowly at that flustered tone. Flug was such a precious thing, he was going to enjoy destroying his mate. Did Flug even know they were mates? Perhaps, but humans are strange things… It was sometimes best to leave “emotion” out of things. 

 

Black Hat coiled his digits around the air as if he had something in hand. Flug raised a brow before being yanked forward by some unseen force. He stumbled as he got to the bed, eyes wide as he felt his collar over. There wasn't even a chain so how-

 

“On the bed.”

 

Flug looked Black Hat over before climbing onto the bed. It felt weird having the soft dress rub over his bare ass and when he moved closer it pulled against his groin. It felt nice but he was nervous. 

 

Black Hat looked him over, running a hand down his suit to his trousers. Flug's eyes followed, eventually locking onto the sizeable bulge in Black Hat's pants. He looked back at Black Hat's face before inching just a bit closer. 

 

“Flug, you belong to me. Do you not?”

 

Flug furrowed his brows, looking his Boss's expression over. What did he mean by that?

 

“I do, sir. I-I’m yours.”

 

“Good. And what do you want me to do with you?”

 

Before Flug could even speak tendrils whipped from the shadows and latched onto his wrists, yanking him into the sheets. Flug yelped as he fell, struggling for a few moments. 

 

“S-Sir?!”

 

“I read your thoughts. I know what you want.”

 

Flug felt a pang of fear and arousal as more tendrils coiled around his body. He shivered into their firm embrace, shutting his eyes tightly. What had even run through his mind? What did Black Hat see? What did he even want?

“You want me to fill every hole I can, make you scream, _break_ you.”   
  
Black Hat was purring as he moved forward, looming over his prey. Flug had a tremor run through his body. That's exactly what he wanted but his mind tended to go too far with these little scenes. He was hoping Black Hat wouldn't hurt him too badly this time. He still had work to do. 

 

“Isn't that right? Look at me.” 

 

Flug opened his eyes and squeaked at seeing a drooling maw mere inches from his face. A massive tongue was running over razor sharp fangs, a bit of green dripping ever so slowly down the Eldritch's chin. 

 

“Y-Yes, it-” Flug swallowed thickly before continuing, “-th-that’s what I want. But sir how are you going to-Mmmf!”

 

The man was cut off in a ferocious kiss, that horrible tongue invading his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, wishing he could pull his lover down for more. Black Hat's kisses we're always so ferocious, so demanding and wet. He felt like all the air was being sucked from his lungs. He was addicted to those surprisingly soft lips and wanted them everywhere, along with those dastardly teeth.

 

Flug arched in his restraints, gasping for breath when Black Hat pulled away. Green connected their lips for only a moment before that horrendous mouth began trailing down the man’s body. Flug shivered at the gentleness, finding it a bit strange. He’d wanted to be dominated and destroyed so what was all of this?    
  
Black Hat paused once he was just above Flug’s cock and smirked up at his lover. He chuckled lowly, taloned hands slipping from Flug’s chest down to his hips.    
  
“S-Sir, what are you planning?”   
  
The Eldritch’s smirk grew as his tongue slowly began to slip between those fangs. It was impossibly long as it slowly coiled around Flug’s cock. Flug bit his bottom lip and arched into that warmth, sighing out shakily. 

 

“F-Feels good…”    
  
Black Hat scoffed and pulled his mouth back, rolling his eye. Of course it felt good. He sat up before Flug and looked him from head to toe. He was pulled taught against the sheets, spread wide and those eyes were filled with fear and excitement. Such an arousing sight…

 

“Of course it would feel good,  _ I’m _ the one pleasuring you.”    
  
Black Hat snapped his fingers and sat back, allowing the tendrils to finally get to work. Flug squeaked when they started to coil up his legs, looking down as best he could. He looked to the ones on his arms as they made their way up as well, their hold firm.    
  
“I’ll see to it you get  _ everything _ you desire. And, dear Flug,” Black Hat chuckled lowly as the tendrils made their way around his neck and chest, one teasing gently at the man’s chin. The others down below were coiling around his cock, another teasing at his ass.    
  
“What you want is to please me.”    
  
With that the tendril at his mouth dove inside as the one around his cock squeezed firm. Flug choked down a moan, arching as best he could beneath his lover’s rough assault. Black Hat drank in the bliss he could sense, slowly moving closer. He climbed on top of his lover and ran his hand oh so gently down the man’s cheek.    
  
His eyes had a few tears in them from the strain in his neck but he loved the pain, it wasn’t even that bad with all that slime the tendrils were making. He attempted to make a sound but the tendril invaded even deeper. Flug tensed beneath his lover, squeezing his eyes shut and yet he could breathe. Somehow he could breathe.    
  
“Everything I’m about to do to you is humanly impossible yet you will survive-no. You will enjoy every waking moment of my torture. Isn’t that right?”   
  
Flug’s eyes went wide at that. Black Hat truly had read what he wanted-wait, was he always thinking that? He arched when that tendril on his cock began to nose at his opening, a shiver running down his spine.    
  
“I plan on violating you entirely, abusing you, making you scream for more.”    
  
His clawed hand trailed from Flug’s cheek down his neck, tracing down his jugular with just enough pressure to threaten puncturing the skin. He paused that hand over Flug’s chest, leaning in close and looking his doctor in the eyes.    
  
“I’ll take this out when the fun begins.”    
  
With that the tendril at his cock dove inside. Flug arched as best he could, an attempt at a pleasured scream trying to slip from his throat. Instead only a few garbled bubbles could come up. Black Hat smirked at that, melting into the shadows. He formed beside Flug, lying on his side with his head propped up with one hand.    
  
Flug shut his eyes tightly as that tendril began to move within him, entirely ignoring the one nosing at his ass. Black Hat chuckled lowly as he reached out a hand to begin tracing random shapes over Flug’s chest, blood dripping from the small cuts.    
  
“First I need to open you up…”    
  
Flug would have screamed had his throat not been full, that tendril finally taking the plunge. His body was easily rocked on the seemingly massive, thankfully lubed, ghostly appendage. It went in deep, far deeper than what he was used to, only to slip almost entirely out and ram in again. And again.    
  
The gargled sounds Flug was making were beautiful, his body perspiring as it always did. The scent of arousal and fear was only pushing the Eldritch closer to his true goal. It was fun to toy with his doctor, he would have loved to rip that stomach open and eat those innards but that would be another time. Right now he needed to spread Flug wide, use a bit of magic, and keep his mate alive while having their fun. 

 

Black Hat rumbled lowly as that tendril continued its assault, loving every shift his doctor made to try and get more. The little one was doing its best to hold off Flug’s orgasm, the man always coming far too early. Thankfully a bit of magic was assisting with the deed so Flug would only cum when allowed.    
  
Flug gasped for air when that tendril finally slipped from his throat, chest heaving as he moaned and rocked into those blissful sensations. As he moved as best he could, the tendrils doing all of the work, Black Hat leaned in close. He rumbled lowly into his doctor’s ear, that long tongue slithering out to lick over the outer rim.    
  
Flug squeaked and pulled away, causing some snickers to his left. He hated having his ears touched and Black Hat knew it!   
  
“St-stop!”    
  
Black Hat huffed at the wet ear and pulled back, smirking down at his mate.    
  
“But I thought you wanted to please me? Your misery is bliss~”   
  
Flug shot his lover the best glare he could but that melted into a loud moan as the tendril inside focused on his sweet spot. He was melting into the sheets, those tendrils the only thing keeping him from trying to grab Black Hat and cling to him for dear life. 

 

And then all too quickly that tendril was gone and a warmth was behind him. Wait, when was he on his front? Flug looked down at the sheets below himself, finally able to move his hands. He tried to sit up more but a firm hand on the back of his neck shoved him down. Warm breath ran down his spine, fangs tracing over his neck and down to his shoulder.    
  
“Beg how I like.”    
  
Black Hat rumbled above Flug, one hand hooked beneath the man’s stomach while the other was busy holding that thin neck. Flug shivered beneath Black Hat, doing his best to look back and see what he’d be violated with this time. All he could see was a mass of something dark at his lover’s groin, ever shifting. He was probably still deciding upon what horrible shape to take this time. 

 

“Please…”   
  
Black Hat squeezed Flug’s neck, talons digging ever so slightly into the flesh.    
  
“PLEASE! SIR F-FUCK ME!”    
  
Black Hat leaned down, that tongue slithering out to invade Flug’s mouth in a sick version of a kiss. Flug bit hard on his lover’s tongue, the part breaking off in his mouth turning to shadow. The Eldritch hissed and pulled back, smirking down at his lover. So he wanted it rough did he? 

 

“You’re lucky I’m merciful in my lust…”   
  
With that something warm and hard pressed firmly against Flug’s ass. He bit his bottom lip as whatever it was easily slipped inside. Once he felt Black Hat’s hips against his own he let out a long breath. He gripped the sheets tightly, eyes closed as he took in that massive warmth. No wonder he needed that tendril to loosen him up. 

 

He gripped the sheets even harder as his lover began to move back, that massive cock slipping out almost entirely. Just as he glanced back to see what his lover had decided for this time he was rammed into. His entire body was shoved down against the bed though his hips remained in that vice like grip.    
  
He felt like his body was going to be ripped in two and god did it feel amazing. Those claws on his stomach were digging in and those hips kept moving, fucking him into the sheets. Flug didn’t even know he was screaming, nor did he notice how sore his voice was getting with each brutal thrust. All he knew was that he was in bliss.    
  
A roar from behind had him tensing up as something warm flooded his insides. His eyes snapped wide when he realized what had just happened but before he could say anything Black Hat was moving again. Flug buried his face in his arm as his lover continued to pound into him. He was so close but he couldn’t cum, he wanted to so badly, it was beginning to hurt, but he just couldn’t. 

 

“Bla-ahck Ha-AHT!”    
  
The Eldritch snarled at his moaned name, leaning down and latching onto Flug’s shoulder as he picked up the pace. It didn’t take long before he tensed up again, delivering another thick load into his lover. Flug felt like his body was on fire, he was squirming and grabbing at the sheets, voice entirely gone from his pleas for release.    
  
Black Hat moved his hand from Flug’s neck to grip at the sheets, his hand easily ripping through the fabric. His thrusts became more and more erratic until a third and final load was delivered deeply within his lover.    
  
Flug saw white as the magic blocking his own release finally dissipated, pure pleasure overtaking his body. He collapsed on the sheets beneath his lover, limp and panting. Black Hat wasn’t much better, flopping beside his lover and remaining inside of him. He kept his human pulled in close, both hands holding him firm. 

 

As the two came down from their high Flug was the first to show a small bit of affection. He traced shakily over Black Hat’s arms, fingers trailing down over his lover’s talons. The Eldritch flexed his digits a bit before relaxing, not really minding the gentleness his human mate always gave after their fun. 

 

Flug trailed his hands down until he got to his stomach, gasping when he actually somehow felt how full it was. How?!   
  
“Wh-Why am I-?”   
  
“We mated, I’m in lust. You finally satisfied me. I will remove it momentarily. I enjoy having my seed within you.”    
  
Flug trembled a bit at that, staring down at himself. It was very faint but yes there was a bulge and oh wow was all that from him? Flug furrowed his brows as he looked over the massive cum stain on the bed. He really had been neglecting himself…    
  
Without warning Black Hat’s cock disappeared though he remained curled around Flug. The human made a squeaking noise when that warmth slipped from him though thankfully it did disappear after a few seconds. Black Hat enjoyed torturing his mate but at times like this torture could settle for a form of grooming he enjoyed.    
  
Flug huffed when a warm tongue ran over the side of his neck, his hands flopping onto the bed. Well, at least he wasn’t being left on his own. The licking was weird but it was the only time Black Hat was gentle with him.    
  
“Enjoy yourself?”    
  
Flug tried to speak but his voice came out entirely broken.    
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”

  
  



End file.
